relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Planned Mod Features
Relics of Hyrule ''is in a constant state of expansion and change. This page details the features planned for future updates. Items in ''Italics are not yet complete. Version 6.3 "Twilight Update" Version 6.3 is nearly finished, and will be released in early to mid January 2016. Weapons * Hookshot * Midna's Sabre * Linkle's Crossbow ** There will be two: one in possession of a new follower, and another lost somewhere. * More plentiful Bomb Flowers * Deku Nuts * Retextured Zora Weapons ** To avoid confusion with Ebony weapons, and to more closely resemble the Zora Sword. * Reforging ** You will be able to combine two of one item into a +1 version, and two +1 versions into a +2, and so on until +5. ** Reforging will have many uses in-game. *** Allowing players to use Relics of Hyrule weapons past their "tier." *** Making use of overabundant weapons instead of selling them. *** Allowing players who do not focus on Smithing to gain powerful non-legendary weapons. ** Certain reforged items will not be temperable. This will include any reforged one-handed weapons with a base power above 17, any bows above 20, and any two-handed weapons above 28. *** This is done to keep the items balanced with Skyrim's default weaponry. 17 is the strength of a Dragonbone Mace, the strongest one-handed weapon in the game, while 20 is the strength of a Dragonbone Bow, and 28 is the strength of the Dragonbone Warhammer. ** The following items will be able to be reforged: *** Forgotten Sword, Longsword, Broadsword *** Armos Weapons *** Bokoblin Weapons *** Zuna Weapons *** Gerudo Weapons *** Goron Weapons *** Poe torches *** Deku Shield *** Sheikah Dagger * Enhanced Great Fairy's Sword Magic * Overhaul of Farore's Wind ** Farore's Wind will be changed to a more traditional mark and recall spell. ** The current spell named Farore's Wind will be renamed Farore's Squall. * Redesigned Attribute Containers ** The Heart Container will resemble its Twilight Princess design ** The Magic Container will be a blue star ** The Respite Container will be a green...something. * Fairy Recruitment ** Fairies will be able to be caught in jars or recruited as "followers" ** Fairies, once caught or recruited, will grant the player passive effects, with a chance to assist in battle. These effects will depend on the Fairy's color. ** The player will be able to release a Fairy, and it will cast a spell on the player to recover health or other attributes, or grant other boons. *** These effects will be automatically cast if the player's health falls too low. **** The captured fairies will only cast their boons once on low health before vanishing, whereas recruited fairies will not vanish unless dismissed at a Fairy Fountain. * Hylia's Denial ** Hylia's Denial will transport the player to a small, extra-dimensional room to escape battle or rest from travel. The room will also contain a non-respawning chest for storage. * Hylia's Depression ** Granted when reforming the Triforce of Emotion ** For 15 seconds, time will slow down, your stamina and Magicka will deplete and have their regeneration disabled, your weapon skills will be dulled, but your armor rating and magic resistance will be fortified by an incredible amount. ** Hylia's Depression will allow the player an interval to drink potions, prepare weapons, or simply flee from battle while taking little to no damage from enemies. Books * Fairy Letter * Remembering Hyrule * Shard Notes * Improved book textures * Last Great War of Hyrule * Battle of a Thousand Heroes * Queen of Twilight * A book that explains more context for the Ruptured Towers. * A book that explores the fate of Midna and the Twilight Realm * Another prayer book'','' to deities other than the Golden Goddesses Locations * Midna's Tomb * Improvements to Itnamzand * A new location that's a secret to everybody * Beginning of expansion to Rift Secret Grotto * Forgotten Cavern, the home of Vylintyn, and other content Creatures * More Fairies * Beamos * Gibdo * "They" Ingredients * Bomb Flower Buds ** These will serve as ingredients, but will also be used to make Bomb Flowers while the Song of Time is active at an Ancient Enchanter. Followers * Ignacia Deflagratio (See Morwitijaal) ** Ignacia will be found in Falkreath. ** She may be released in her own standalone mod. * Vylintyn Mohkcshivek ** A female Khajiit rogue found in the Forgotten Cavern. ** Vylintyn will carry one of Linkle's Crossbows, a Dwemer False Majora's Mask, A Braced Shield, a Twili Sabre, and a reforged Sheikah Dagger. ** It will be established that Vylintyn is studying and searching for relics of Hyrule herself. Miscellaneous * Removal of "DUPLICATE00''X," where ''X is a number (usually 3 or 6), from most EditorIDs in the mod. Unknown Future Updates These additions may appear in the next update or an update further in the future. They are not guaranteed to appear at all. Items with question marks (?') are the least likely. Planned Updates * Lorule Update (version 6.4) ** Several ''Link to the Past and Link Between Worlds inspired items * Great Sea Update (version 6.X) ** Several Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks inspired items. Weapons * Reforging ** Twili Weapons? ** Zora Weapons? * Clawshot * Gripshot? * Fire, Ice, and Light Bolts * Sword of the Sages * Tetra's Dagger or other equipment * Bombchu * Water Rod ** May serve as Nayru's staff in the Golden Goddess Equipment with the Tornado Rod (Farore) and Fire Rod (Din) * 2 more items for the Golden Goddess Equipment. ** The total number of items will be 6. ** Tornado Rod, Fire Rod, Water Rod will serve as the Goddess Staves ** Nayru's Shield will be joined by two more weightless items representing the other Goddesses. *** These items will require the respective Triforce (i.e. Power, Courage) and Blessing. *** The recipe for Nayru's Shield will change to require the Triforce of Wisdom. * Material Reclaiming? ** e.g. You will be able to smelt a Forgotten Sword or Moblin weapon and reclaim its steel. Some weapons will not be able to be broken down, including reforged weapons, Twili, Goron, and Zora weapons. Armor * Giant's Mask * White Shield * Hylian Knight's Shield * Outset Shield * Mirror Shield of the Tower * Small Shield * Koholint Shield * Spirit Shield * Shield of Antiquity * Golden Fighter's Shield * Magnetic Gloves * Fire Gloves * Twili Shield? * Outfits from Tri Force Heroes ** Kokiri Clothes? ** Light Armor ** Sword Suit ** Sword Master Suit ** Spin Attack Attire (under a different name) Magic * Hour Glass/Glass of Hours?' ** Sand of Hours may be able to be refined into Hour Glass or Glass of Hours. The use, however, is unknown, but one possibility is a new weapon set. * Hylia's Exchange? ** When used with a special container in the Triforce Shrine, items will be exchanged for their value in Rupees, allowing for 1:1 selling when used in combination with Hylia's Contract. ** However, Creation Kit does not seem to have any way to check an items value through scripts or even conditions. * Fairy in a Bottle ** The Fairy Fountain under Kakariko Chapel will allow the player to catch fairies, granting a hidden ability that will heal the player if their health goes too low, as well as extra effects depending on the fairy caught. * Fairy Rings ** Combining an Enchanted Ring with a Fairy Bottle and other ingredients will grant the player a reusable fairy bottle in the form of ring. ** The color of fairy will correspond to an Enchanted Ring. For instance, a Purple Fairy Ring would require a Ring of Woodfall. * Hylia's Consolation - A Create Food spell ** Perhaps as a joke turned useful. *** In reference to The Legend of Zelda, the food would be ones featured in the series. **** Apples, Soup, Milk, etc. Locations * Access to top of some Ruptured Towers for treasure Books * Recipe Pages * ''There Are No Fairies in Skyrim Lore * Linkle is totally canon. Followers * One more follower...maybe. To bring the total to 6. Bestiary * Shrouded Stalfos * Shadow Beasts? * Doppel ** Mannequins in Misery may be retconned into static Doppels, and Doppels may be able to be summoned or hired as followers. * Blood FairyCategory:Information